More Than They Know
by Lilly Linderman
Summary: Twilight Supernatural cross over after breaking dawn but where ever in supernatural I'm not good at this so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** OMG! This is my first ever fan fiction so this huge for me. this chapter is gonna be the only one for a while, I need to get a grip on what I'm doing here so please don't hate me if I don't update.

**Elise: **haha I know how you feel.

**Me: ***hugs Elise* OMG thanks for being here, BTW for everyone who doesn't know her this is Elise AKA Blue-Winter-Angel and u gotta check out her stories they are awesome, but any way on with the story.

**Elise: **Well cya at the end of the chapter.

Alice was in the middle of watching a movie with Jasper, Bell and Renesmee when she saw something.

"What is it?" said Jasper.

When she looked up at them they were shocked, she was smiling she didn't normally do that when she had a vision. She looked up at them, almost ecstatic and said: "we are going to have some company soon" she then got up and rushed up to her room.

Jasper looked at Bella and they both shrugged and continued watching the movie.

**Me: **well hope you like it, btw I'm not like those demanding writers who demand that u review to their stories *looks pointedly at Elise*

**Elise: ***hangs head in shame*

**Me: **lol any way I gotta get ready for bed so ill cya next chapter.


	2. confusion of types

**Me: **I my not be those kind of authors who demand that you review their story but I'm a little disappointed that I haven't even had one person look at my story. * starts to mope*

**Elise: **awwww don't wary they will look at it soon.

**Me: **ok. Well I have nothing more to say so I'll just get on with the story.

"So what did Bobby want?" said Dean.

They were on the road to Bobby's place. Sam had gotten a call for bobby early that morning saying that they needed to get to his place A.S.A.P. when Sam had finally gotten Dean out of bed they had gotten in the car and taken off almost immediately.

"I don't know he just said that he had a job for us." Said Sam.

"Did he say anything about what it was?"

"He says that he thinks that it might be vampires but hes not sure."

"Ok since when has Bobby not been sure about vampires?"

"Well that's what he I thought but all he said was 'I have a job for you, I think it might be vampires, get here quick.'" He said repeating what Bobby had said to him.

"Ok well let's see what he has for us then."

"Dean you don't think that it's weird that Bobby isn't sure about this one, I mean when was the last time Bobby said he wasn't sure about a job?"

"Of Corse I think that it's weird, but we can't know what he want us to do until we see him can we?"

Sam sighed and sat back against the passenger seat.

20 minutes later they pulled into Bobby's house got out the Impala and walked up to the door. Before either of them could knock Bobby answered it.

"Hello boys," he said "bout time you 2 got here was wounderin if you'd gotten lost or something."

"Hey Bobby." Said Dean.

"Hey Bobby." Repeated Sam.

All three of them walked into the kitchen that always looked like no-one lived here. Sam and Dean sat at the table, which looked like it could use a good clean too, while Bobby got them a beer.

"So what have you got for us Bobby?" said Dean when Bobby sat down.

"Well I'm sure you've herd but I think that it could be vampires." He said confusing both the boys.

"What do you mean that you're not sure?" said Sam wanting some answers.

"Well when I checked it out they didn't behave like normal vampires, they looked like humans and when I say that I mean that they didn't have fangs." He said which would shock the crap out of any hunter.

"WHAT!!" the boys cried.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but I can't stay and chat I have somewhere else to be." He finished, getting up fro the table and grabbing a piece of paper off the counter. "Here are the co-ordinates, I don't wanna see you 2 until you've gotten that job done, ya here me?" and he walked out the back door.

**Me: **well here's chapter 2 hope it's better than the last one. Got nothing else to say I'll cya next chapter.


	3. Dean gets a rude awakning

**Me: **hey guys, I'm so happy with how well this story is doing, I actual didn't expect this story to do that well. I just wanna give a big thank you to Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy, .x and Blue-Winter-Angel the first people to review this story. *gives virtual hug and cookie*

**Dean: **where's my cookie?

**Me: **what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the story.

**Dean: **well I wanted to spend some time out of it.

**Me: **well where's Sam?

**Sam: **here.

**Me: *** screams and starts chasing Sam*

**Dean: **ok well we'll be a while so I'll let you get on with the story.

"So where do we have to go?" asked Dean, who was as usual, driving as Sam worked out the coordinates.

"Well they end up in a place called Forks in Washington" Sam said confused, he had never herd of that place before, and he had travelled almost every where in the continental U.S.

"Ok well we'll be there before nightfall." Said Dean smiling.

Sam didn't even bother asking, rolled his eyes and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Several hours later they arrived in Forks, Washington.

"It's really damp here." Sam stated.

"Hmmm…" was all Dean said.

They pulled up into a motel, went to the front desk, hired a room and set up for hunting.

"So you hungry?" Dean asked, already getting bored.

"Hmmm…" Sam said

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well when we've gotten the food we need to take a little trip." Sam said concentrating on a piece of paper.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said almost forgetting about the food.

"Well they live around here."

"WHAT!! What do you mean they live around here?"

"Dean if you had have been paying attention then you would have noticed that Bobby gave us 2 pieces of paper, not just one."

"Ok well let's not sit around chatting, let's get the food and get going." Dean said rushing out the door.

20 minutes later they found them self's on the road and looking for the "vampire house" as Dean put it.

"So do we even know where to look for this place?" Said Dean getting frustrated.

They had driven up and down the same stretch of road for the past 10 minutes.

"Dean can't you see the gap in the trees there?" Sam said pointing out the gap in the trees he had only just noticed.

Dean grunted and turned into the gap as soon as they saw the house they both knew what Bobby had meant by "they live around here." The house was 2 stories tall and better than anything Dean could have ever imagined, as soon as they parked in front of the house Dean was all business again.

"So how shuld we do this?" Dean said checking out all the entrance points, there were so many and the house looked like the back was made of only glass.

Sam just shrugged. So they got out the car and walked up to the front door, but before Dean could pick the lock the door opened, this shocked Dean but not as much as the fact that they were awake!!!

**Me: **I'm not happy with the ending for this chapter but I had to end it somewhere so I decided to end it here.

**Dean: **… the vampires were awake… during the day… tell me I'm not going crazy!!!!

**Me: ***rolls eyes* no Dean you're not going crazy.

**Sam: ***walks by again*

**Me: ***screams and chases Sam again*

**Dean:** ok we'll cya next chapter; I gotta take care of something


	4. Dean has a plan!

**Me: **I'm so happy with how this story is going but I won't be able to reply to you're messages coz my comps soooooooooooo old and It's not loading msn messenger.

**Dean: ***sarcastically* awww all those poor readers.

**Sam: **so anyone hungry?

**Me: **ohhhhhh yes please, my mum just made some fresh bread.

**Sam: **ok sounds tasty.

**Dean:** ok well we'll have our bread and we'll let you get on with the story.

"Ok so we have to scrap everything we know about vampires then." Said Dean when they had gotten back to the small room that they called home for the time being.

"I don't think that we need to do that, I just think that we need to re-think what we know." Said Sam trying to calm Dean down, he was literally starting to panic.

"Ok like what?"

"Like the fact that they don't have fangs or sleep during the day. I mean, we've seen all types of the supernatural that evolved, maybe they shed the fangs so that they could fit in with humans more."

"Well how do we find out more?"

"We do what we normally do; we do our research and find out if we can figure out what we can find."

"Ok." Sighed Dean, not looking forward to all the 'homework' that they would have to do.

So they got to work.

2 hours later hadn't made much headway.

"Ok so maybe it's not as easy as I thought." Said Sam leaning back from his computer and rubbing his eyes.

"Well theirs nothing about no-fanged-no-sleep-during-day vampires in dad's book." Said Dean throwing down his pen, eager for an excuse to stop writing.

"Theirs a few things online, but they all say something about cold-skinned and as far as we know vampires always have normal temperature skin."

"Well maybe we shuld ask around." Said Dean desperate to get something done about these abnormal vampires.

"Ok but what's gonna be out cover-up this time? On the sheet Bobby gave us it says that the older one is a doctor."

"Don't worry I have an idea." Said Dean an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. He got so exited that he bolted out the door.

Sam sighed and walked out after him, not liking the idea he had, whatever it was…

**Me: **O.o cliffy**.**

**Dean: **my idea is so good. *smirk*

**Sam:** I just hope it won't get us into trouble.

**Me:** I know what it is and Sam doesn't. Ok that was lame. Oh well I have to now, untill next chapter.

**Sam and Dean:** bye hope we cya next chapter.


	5. kidnap!

**Me: **thanks to all the people who alerted my story I love you guys *gives virtual hug and cookie* and this chapter I'm not gonna disappoint coz yes bellaedwardfan78 we finally see the Cullen's. Yay.

**Sam: **who are the Cullen's?

**Me: ***grins evilly* you'll see.

**Dean: **awww common you can tell me.

**Me: **mwhahahaha ok I'll let you get on with the story.

"Um, hi we need a doctor immediately, for my nephew" Said Dean to the lady at the desk.

The plan Dean had was to go to the hospital where the 'eldest vampire' worked and get him out in the car park then they work out what to do from there.

"He's a hypochondriac and believes he has swine flu." He finished in a loud whisper.

The lady at the desk looked up at him and checked a folder in front of her, "well Dr. Cullen will be out any moment, so if you'll just-" she said getting interrupted by a very attractive blonde doctor.

"He doesn't need to wait" said the doctor. Dean figured that this must be Dr. Cullen.

The lady at the desk looked up at the doctor and forgot what she was doing.

"So is this the next patient." Dr. Cullen asked the lady at the desk.

"Oh, um yes Dr. Cullen" she said getting all flustered.

"Actually I'm not the patient I'm the patient's uncle." Said Dean.

"Ok"

"He's out at the car he refused to come in you don't mind going out to see him?"

"Oh, of coarse lead the way."

They walked to the car, where Sam was waiting. He was sitting in the back seat with the door open.

"See I bought you a doctor, and he's gonna tell you the same thing I told you." Said Dean Sam just rolled his eyes.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Asked Dr. Cullen.

"He thinks he's got swine flu." Answered Dean.

"I don't think I have it I know I have it." Sam said frustrated.

"Ok, swine flu huh? Well let's see what I can do about it, open up."

He kneeled down on the ground, pulled out a small torch and a pop stick and leaned into Sam, as he did Sam grabbed him and pulled him into the car as Dean ran around to the drivers side, jumped into the car, started it and sped off out the park

**Me: **O.o another cliffie. Now I know that this chappie short but the next chapter will be longer I think… ok well we have nothing more to say so we'll see you next chapter, hopefully it wont take as long to update next time. I'm sorry for not updating so often but I have to get my ass into gear and just write this story as a whole, oh just listen to me I'm rambling again. Anyway I'll see you next chapter.

**Sam and Dean:** bye *gives another hug and cookie*


	6. Dean's hand

**Me: **OMG! I'd love to give a hhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggeeeeeeeee shout out to bellaedwardfan78, you're review was the greatest and the one from farmer Joe-gothic fairy made me laugh so hard, gothic I couldn't resist.

**Sam:** yeah and 78 Dr. Cullen wasn't exactly light.

**Carlisle: **hey are you calling me fat!

**Sam: **uhhhh… no.

**Me: **ok I'll leave you 2 to it and let the readers get on with the story.

They bought Dr. Cullen to they're motel room. (**A.N **I forgot to describe the room before so I'll do it now) The room looked like any motel room, 2 queen beds pushed up against the wall on either side, a 'separator' separating the 'bedroom' from the kitchen, the kitchen had a small fridge, oven and some cabinets. To keep food and stuff in. In the middle of all this was a table; on it was a lap-top and several pieces of paper. They pulled up a chair, put Dr. Cullen in it and tied him to it. Little did they know that if he decided to break free the chair wouldn't stand a chance nether would the rope they were using.

"Ok start talking." Said Dean.

"Depends on what we are talking about." He said calmly, looking at Sam.

Dr. Cullen being the calm person he was hadn't reacted to any of the things they had done so far and as usual this pissed Dean off major.

As Dean had driven away form the hospital, Dr. Cullen had scrambled into the seat next to Sam. Sam had then tied up hands and made sure couldn't escape.

"What's you're name?" Sam said, he had taken a liking to this guy.

"Carlisle, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said like he wasn't tied up to a chair and they were just new acquaintances.

"Thank you Sam, now Carlisle tell us what you are." Demanded Dean, getting frustrated.

"I'm a person" Said Carlisle looking from Sam to Dean.

Dean had finally had enough and decided to take his normal approach for anything he could hit. He clenched his fist and bought it round to smack Carlisle in the face, which was a bad idea. As soon as it connected with his face he regretted it, a pain that he had never felt before shot through his hand and he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MY HAND!!" he cried.

Sam looked at Carlisle giving him a look that said 'what are you.'

"I can fix that." Carlisle said.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Said Dean, getting mad at him.

"Err… Dean I think that we shuld, I mean he's a doctor after all he could help." Sam said getting worried, Dean maybe annoying but he was still his brother.

Dean wrestled with his pride for a moment before the pain became too much.

"Ok Sam untie him." He said visibly deflating.

Sam untied Carlisle and grabbed Dean's duffel bag, which had a few medical supplies in it and handed it to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

He opened the bag and tutted at the small amount of medical supplies in it. He sifted through the contents of the bag untill he found a roll of bandages. He examined Dean's hand which was already starting to swell and wrapped the bandage around it.

"I can't do anything more untill I ex-ray it." He said looking at Sam. He could tell that he was the more responsible one and would talk Dean into getting medical treatment.

Dean sighed. "Ok let's go then." He said, basically admitting defeat.

Sam was shocked but asked for the keys all the same.

**Me: **ok so this is a little longer. I just wanted to clear a few things up that I shuld have done earlier. Bellaedwardfan78 made a good point in her review that I shuld have thought about but hey that's what Alice is for, she saw the Winchesters come to Forks and told Carlisle about it and he just went with what ever plan they had. Lol.

**Sam: ***to Carlisle* what are you!?

**Me and Carlisle: **mwhahahaha… you'll find out soon

**Dean: ***pouts*

**Me: **he he ok well I'll cya next chapter. Bye and have a hug and a cookie.


	7. Dean's hand pt 2

**Me: **I am so sorry that it has been so long since I up- dated, but I just got lazy. I have had so many chances to up- date but I never did. Anyway I wanna give my 2 favorite reviewers, bellaedwardfan78 and farmer Joe-gothic fairy, a shout out and another cookie and a hug.

**Sam:** I wanna give them a hug too.

**Me: **so do it. He he.

**Dean: **ok well, enough of the chick flick moments, lets get on with the story.

**Me: **ok. *waves*

"Oh, Dr. Cullen you're back." Said the lady at the desk.

"I have another patient." He said gesturing at Dean and grabbing some sheets of paper from a rack on the counter.

"Y-yes Dr. Cullen." She stuttered, that look back on her face again.

Sam and Dean followed Carlisle in to the ex-ray room. It looked like any normal ex-ray room, machines all over the walls and one coming down from the roof; it had a table underneath it and a chair at the table. Carlisle gestured for Dean to sit down at the table. Dean sat and waited for Carlisle to finish what he was doing.

"Now, Dean is it?" Dean nodded. "I need you to keep you're hand flat and still." He said taking the bandages off Dean's hand.

Dean placed his hand flat on the table and winced.

Carlisle walked into the room that came off to the side and looked at Sam who was standing there looking at the computers and things in the room.

"Sorry about my brother." Sam said. "He can get a little aggressive sometimes and just lashes out."

"That's ok, I'm fine and I'm pretty sure that he will be in a few months too." He replied pressing a button on the computer in front of him.

Sam herd a small wering sound and figured that it must be the ex-ray machine. Not even a minute later they were done.

Carlisle walked up to Dean, rebound his hand and told them to wait out in the hall for a few moments while he went and got the ex-rays.

Sam and Dean walked out in to the hall and waited for Carlisle.

"How's you're hand?" Sam asked for something to say.

"Freaking sore, how do you think?" Dean replied.

Sam sighed. A few moments later Carlisle came back, a white envelope in his hands and he told them to follow him. He led them into a room, it was quite small. It had a cupboard full of medical supplies and a patient bed. On the wall was one of those light things that doctors look at ex-rays on. Carlisle took one of the ex-rays out of the envelope and put it on the light thing, he then stepped back so all 3 of them could look at it.

"Well it's definitely broken." Carlisle stated, "It will need to be in a cast for a few months."

So they got it put in a cast and got some pills to help with the pain.

"Now, if you boys ever need to ask me any questions again, come around the hose instead of visiting me at work." Said Carlisle, smiling, before they left, he grabbed Sam's arm before they walked out and whispered to him, "Sam, you need to keep an eye on him and bring him back in a week, ok?" He said smiling at Sam.

"Yes, doctor. I'll make sure of it." Sam replied, smiling back. He walked over to Dean and grabbed his good arm and walked to the car park.

Carlisle watched them go and said to himself "Nice boys."

**Me: **O.o what's gonna happen next?.. No I'm serious what's gonna happen next coz I have no ideas for this story. I'll try to think as we are in the last weeks of school but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Lol well we'll just have to see.

**Sam: **oo can I help you write it?

**Dean: **yeah I wanna help too.

**Me: **no coz them you would know what happens and that just ruins the story.

**Carlisle: **I know what happens so can I help?

**Me: **no. but I would like some ideas so if you people have any ideas that would be great and I'll even dedicate the chapter to you and give all credit to you for the idea. So if you have any ideas that would be brilliant.


	8. i'm so sorry

**Im so sorry but I cant update at the moment, im having boy troubles and I hope you forgive me but im just not in the mood, id also like to say 78 I know what ur going through a friend of my mums is splitting with her husband and I hope it all goes in ur favor. Again im so sorry but Im just not In the mood I'll cya next chapter.**


	9. Sam's discovery

**Me: **Heyya guys wazz up? Sorry I havent updated in forever and I would have last night its just that fanfic wouldn't log me on grrrr and then it had that problem with the up dating so that wasn't my fault lol. Well my boy problems sorted themselves out, if you could call it that, we broke up, but we are still good friends. But enough of that, I'm not gonna tell you my life story, I haven't had a chance school has kept my on my toes I'm in yr 12 next year and they are 'getting us ready for next year' which means that if I don't get the stuff in on time then I loose marks *groan* and-

**Carlisle: **you're rambling.

**Me: **shit soz everyone I don't mean too.

**Dean: **just get on with it.

**Me: **ok.

Sam and Dean got home just in time for Dean to collapse into bed, on the way home he had taken the pills Carlisle had given him. Sam sighed and wondered what to do next; he then remembered what Carlisle had told them before they left and thought about going back to the house then and there, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind… where it surfaced at least every hour for the next 3 days.

Sam sighed and closed down the window he had up, he had played about every online game he could find and still hadn't found any new info on the vampires they were hunting, that idea surfaced again and he finally acted on it, he looked over at Dean who was still asleep, as Sam knew he would be, got up and grabbed the car keys and silently walked out the door.

He drove to the Cullen house and got out the car, he didn't know what to expect as he knocked on the door, and it opened not even 10 seconds after he knocked.

He looked at who answered the door, expecting Carlisle, but instead it was a girl, she was about a head and a half shorter than him, with black hair in a pixie cut, she was beautiful.

"Yes?" she asked.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it and answered "I'm looking for Carlisle"

"Oh, ok, I'll get him, come in." she said.

Sam walked in and looked around, he was standing in an entrance way, their was a chair next to the door and a set of stairs leading up and up and up, he could faintly hear music playing, he tried to pick what it was but he had never herd it before.

The girl who answered the door walked down the stairs with Carlisle.

"Hello Sam, I wasn't expecting you for another 4 days and I was expecting to see you at work not at my home" He stated.

"Well I needed to do something, Dean's always asleep" he commented.

"Ah, so they worked then." It wasn't a question more of an observation.

Sam just nodded.

"Well come up then and meet the rest of the family, this lovely young lady is my daughter Alice." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sam offering his hand.

"Wonderful to meet you too" Alice said shaking Sam's hand, Sam registered that her skin was deathly cold.

They walked up the steps to what could only be described as the living area. Sam noted the their were 4 people in this room watching a movie, the TV was mounted on the wall and there was a white and glass cupboard underneath it filled with movies, the couch was white too, all 4 people were sitting in even though it was only a 3 seater, on the floor was a white shag rug, and around the room were several white tables and each had a white vase of flowers on it.

Sam looked over at the 4 people on the couch and had to laugh, 3 people were sitting on the couch while the forth was stretched across the three people.

Carlisle walked over to the 4 on the couch and they all stood up, well the one on their laps scrambled up after being thrown to the floor.

"This is my son Edward" he said placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, "This is his wife Bella" placing a hand on her shoulder too, "this is my wife Esme" he took her hand, "And this is Bella's best friend Jacob." He gestured at the guy who had been lying across Bella, Edward an Esme on the couch. Sam looked over at Jacob and noticed the he was almost black in comparison to the Cullen's, Sam wounded why that was.

"So Sam what is it that you want?" Said Carlisle.

"Well I don't know how to start so I'll just get strait to the point." He said.

"Strait to the point is better than dragging it on forever." Carlisle said, obviously he approved of what he the decision he had made.

"I know you're vampires, so does Dean." Sam said, he felt like it was a little harsh but no one had tried to kill him yet.

"Ok Sam" said Carlisle letting go of Esme's hand, "hears the thing, we knew you and Dean were coming."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"I have visions" Said Alice.

"How? What? Huh?" Sam said trying and failing to complete a sentence.

"Edward can read minds, Jasper can control emotions and Renesmee can send you thought and feelings through telepathy with a touch." Said Carlisle.

At that moment Sam stopped feeling so confused and started to feel more relaxed, he looked around and noticed a blond guy had walked in and was standing rather close to Alice.

"This is my son Jasper" Said Carlisle as Jasper walked over to Alice and she put her arm around him.

Sam noted how stiffly Jasper held himself and how he stood.

"Well Rosalie and Emmet disappeared a while ago and Nessie is getting us something to eat." Said Jacob, Bella groaned and Alice giggled.

At that moment the sun decided to peek through the clouds and shine right through the window of Cullen house, the room lit up with what Sam could only describe as diamonds, he looked around the room and noticed everyone except Jacob were sparkling.

_Ok well that's weird,_ Sam thought.

"Yes, it may seem weird to you but that's just another thing we do that isn't like the 'normal' type of vampires you and you're brother encounter." Commented Edward.

Sam was taken aback by that.

"I read minds" Edward reminded him.

"As shocking as that sounds that is actually quite easy to forget." Said Sam.

Alice giggled and said "you're funny, I'd like to meat you're brother too, you two seem like quite the pair." She said.

"I'm going to see what's taking Nessie so long." Said Jacob and he walked out the room and up the stairs. Sam watched him leave, when he looked back at the group an awkward silence set over the room.

"Ummm… so…" said Sam.

"What is it that you and you're brother need to know Sam?" asked Esmee.

"Ok well we'll leave now so that you can explain to him, if you need us just call out." Said Carlisle, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out with Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice.

Esmee walked around the front of the couch and sat down, Sam followed her and sad down next to her.

"So I'm sure that you've noticed but our skin is freezing cold." She said offering Sam her hand, he touched it and felt a chill go through his body.

"I looked some stuff up on the internet and they said something about cold skin but I didn't know if it was reliable or not." He commented rubbing his cold hand in the other one to try to warm it up.

"Well we also sparkle, as you've noticed and we also don't have fangs like 'normal' vampires, our eyes also change color with how hungry we are, we don't sleep at all and we don't eat human food."

Sam nodded, but hadn't found out what he wanted to know.

"This may sound like a weird question but how are you killed?" he asked cautiously.

"Well fire is the only known thing to do that." She said a thought full look on her face.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang instead. He pulled it out his pocked and looked at the caller id, it was Dean.

"It's my brother," he said "he's probably wondering where I am" Esmee nodded and Sam answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Said Dean before Sam even said hello.

"Out" was all Sam said.

"Well if you're out you'd better bring some food home." Said Dean irritated.

Sam just rolled his eyes and hung up.

"He wants food." Stated Esmee.

"Uh, yeah but how did you know?" Asked Sam.

"We also have super human hearing, sight and speed, but there are some of us who are faster then the others." She said thinking of Edward.

Sam sighed and looked out the window wall, "well it was nice talking to you but if Dean wants food then he wants it now so I'd better go and get some." He said half rising from the couch.

"Oh don't worry I'll just make some before you leave." She said.

"Really that's great, thanks." Sam said sitting back down on the couch.

Sam walked out to the car, with a few containers full of home cooked food, it all smelled so good that he just wanted to eat it now. He opened the passenger door and put the containers on the seat; he turned around and looked at the front door of the house Carlisle was standing there.

"Don't forget Sam I also want to see Dean in 4 days." He said

Sam nodded and climbed into the driver's side of the car, put the key in the ignition and drove off with Carlisle watching him leave.

Sam looked out at the horizon and noticed that the sun was setting.

_Oh crap!_ He thought. He hadn't kept track of the time and now it was sunset.

_Dean must be worried sick._ He thought again.

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and noticed that the room was in darkness; he got up and looked out the window the sun had set. He looked at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock on the bed side table, 7:50.

_I called Sam over 7 hours ago, where is he? _Dean thought getting worried.

At the moment Dean herd the roar of the Impala's engine, it stopped and a door opened then slammed shut then another door opened then slammed shut, a few moments later Sam walked in the front door.

Dean almost jumped on him; "where have you been?" he asked almost accusingly.

"I told you I was out" said Sam walking over to the crowded table and put the containers on it after he had moved some of the paper that was on it to make room.

"That was almost 8 hours ago, where have you been?" said Dean a little more demandingly.

"Wow I didn't think it was a crime to go and do some research in an actual library." Said Sam thinking quickly.

"Fine but next time don't get carried away, I have needs too you know." Said Dean sitting down at the table and grabbing one of the containers, opening it and smelling it. Sam handed him a fork and Dean started downing it with no manners what so ever.

**Me: **that is the longest chappie yet hope you liked it and plz don't hate me for not updating in so long and I also dedicate this chappie to Blue-Winter-Angel coz she helped me with my writers block, thanx for that, have a cookie and a hug. 

**Dean: ***runs around all hypo* weeeeeeeeeeee look at me I can fly like Batman.

**Me: **ok are those the pain drugs or the food, coz if it's the food I want some too.

**Esmee: **I don't put drugs in my food.

**Me:** oh well whatever it is it's gonna wear off soon… hopefully…

**Dean:** *does a pirouette* look at me I'm the prettiest ballerina at the Cinderella ball.

**Me: **Carlisle I think we need to change his meds, ok we're gonna go and handle this, untill next chapter… hopefully that wont take as long to update as last time lol.


End file.
